1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying text and outputting the displayed text as voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technologies for outputting electronic book contents as voice are known. Also, in order to prevent a user from easily losing the part where he or she is reading, methods for detecting a sight-line of the user, specifying a character (gazed or viewed character) that the user is gazing at on an electronic book content, and highlighting the gazed (viewed) character are known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-102360).
However, in the conventional art, since the position at which voice output is performed is changed while following the gazed character, the position at which voice output is performed frequently changes, thus preventing a natural voice reproduction.